


Seven Days of Getting Laid

by MagicVickri



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Mistakes were made, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex in a Church, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicVickri/pseuds/MagicVickri
Summary: IIIIIIIIIIIt's NSFW RoadRat Week!





	1. Going Legit (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I'm using this event to step out of my comfort zone and write some porn of The Boys. I'll try my best to keep up with the days' prompts!
> 
> Also for the record, Junkrat's gonna be a trans dude in all of these, but this is my first time writing him as such so please let me know if I use any terminology that's offensive. This headcanon means a lot to me and I wanna do right by it!
> 
> ANYWHO here's Day One, where the prompt is Gently. Roadhog and Junkrat begrudgingly join Overwatch, and have a rough first day.

The day had been extremely exhausting. Every second there seemed to be something the two men needed to do; do tests, tour around the base, learn training procedures, etc. It was so annoying, really. Their lives were nothing but chaos and mayhem, but the amount of order they had to sit through just so they could have some orderly Overwatch person tell them when they could fire their weapons made them wonder if this was still a good idea. They couldn’t knock the free good food and cozy room they got, though.

 

Junkrat kicked the door to their room open, uncaring of the loud bang that followed as the door collided with the wall. He wasted no time flopping onto the bed, shoving his face into the pillow while his flesh hand scrambled blindly to remove his prosthetics. Roadhog entered afterwards, much more quietly than his skinny companion. The larger man closed the door calmly and leaned down to take off his boots. The amount of walking around they had to do made his feet ache a bit.

 

Roadhog heard a muffled sound from next to him, and turned his attention towards his employer. “What was that?”

 

“Hmmphh mmrph mmph hrmph”

 

“I don’t speak pillow, Rat.” 

 

Junkrat turned his head to the side so he could speak properly. “Said this day fuckin’ sucked,” he replied. “Didn’t know how much longer I could take havin’ that doc pokin’ me and sayin’ I need ta drink this n’ that. The fuck does she know, anyway?”

 

The other man shrugged as he shoved his boots underneath the bed. “They want us to play the good guys but we have to meet their standards, I guess.” He sat down next to Junkrat on the bed, the mattress dipping downwards to accommodate his weight. “I know they want us to think this is better for us, but it’s still pretty weird.” Junkrat’s head shot up from the pillow, his face scrunched into a hard scowl. “I hate it! Feels like some bloody drongo’s gotta hold me hand whenever I go to shoot somebody! Why did we do this anyways?!”

 

Roadhog sighed. His boss’ memory problems were tolerable at times, but when it came to a subject matter like this it could get rather upsetting. “You were the one who made the call. It was that either we turn over a new leaf, or one of us dies.”

 

That last part stung the smaller man’s heart. A familiar ache spread in his chest, and a vague memory appeared in his thoughts. Junkrat couldn’t make out the shadowy figure standing over him and Hog, or why they were on the ground covered in blood, someone’s blood, hopefully not one of theirs. Was it, though? His head was beginning to hurt, too. He buried his face back into the pillow beneath him, trying to understand why he was suddenly so distraught. 

 

Mako knew what was reeling in the other’s head, so he shifted his body so he could place his large palm on top of Jamison’s head to comfort him. Slowly running his fingers through Jamison’s patchy blonde hair seemed to have a positive reaction, a content sigh leaving his muffled mouth. “How’s about we fuck something up tomorrow? Blast a few holes in walls or raid the kitchen, maybe?”

 

Jamison liked the sound of that. Facing Mako once more, he lifted his flesh arm with a small smile and gestured his partner to join him. Letting out a small snort, Mako reached upwards to pull his mask off. Eyes no longer clouded by dirty lenses, he placed the mask on the night table before lying next to Jamison and wrapping a bulging arm around his small frame. Jamison shifted his body so he could face Mako in a more comfortable position. “If it doesn’t work out, we can always blow this base sky high. Sure you’d love that,” Mako said. 

 

“Aw Hoggy, you know just how to get me heart stutterin’,” Jamie replied as he brought his hand up to trace Mako’s tattooed chin. Mako appreciated the gesture, emitting a low hum of approval. The hand on his chin moved upwards to engulf his cheek as Jamison leaned in to press a quick kiss on Mako’s broad nose. “Well, whattya wanna do now? Can’t go out and blow shit up when I feel like.”

 

Mako shrugged. “You should be used to laying low by now. It’s what we did every time we had to ditch the cops.” The hand around Jamison was stroking his spine now, then slowly moved down to ghost over Jamison’s hip. “Well, we do have a pretty decent bed for once…”

 

That comment earned him a sly smile from the other man. “Oho, now there’s a way to pass th’ time.” He reached down to unbuckle his belt while Mako took care of his own. “Prolly shouldn’t root though, can’t be havin’ that doc askin’ why me limp’s worse than usual.”

 

“Fine by me.”

 

Jamison pulled down Mako’s briefs and took him into his palm, slowly stroking the base of his half-hard cock. Meanwhile, Mako’s hand was worming it’s way into Jamie’s boxers and against his crotch, his thumb rubbing slightly against his small dick as his middle finger teased his entrance. “Whoever comes first has to buy lunch on our first mission,” Mako said between huffs.

 

Jamison felt Mako’s thick finger push inside of him, and he chuckled breathlessly as he rubbed his thumb over the head of Mako’s pierced cock. “Bad idea to give me a challenge, mate. Y’know I hate ta lose.”

 

Mako buried his face into Jamison’s neck to muffle a groan. He wasn’t about to give in so easily either, so he sped up his hand’s movement a bit. “You’re gonna really hate me after this, then.” 

 

They went at it that way for awhile, Mako occasionally leaving a kiss along Jamie’s collarbone while Jamie bit down slightly on Mako’s shoulder when the finger inside of him hit _that_ spot. His thumb was rubbing his dick even faster now, and he could feel his release building inside. But Jamison wasn’t going down without a fight, no dammit. Mako’s gonna treat him to something _real_ good tomorrow, that’s a promise.

 

He jerked off Mako even faster now, the larger man letting out small grunts that usually signaled that he was close. Sure enough, Mako grit his teeth as he came, his finger inside Jamison shoving deep into him from the force of his release. That last thrust plus the thumb still pushing against his dick was what did it for Jamie himself, and he came with a yelp.

 

Once the two men caught their breaths, Mako pulled his hand out and ran his hand along the bedsheets to wipe the substance from his fingers. He dropped his head against Jamison’s sweaty shoulder, wrapping an arm around the other man once more.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Jamie laughed giddily while he did the same as Mako and wiped the come on his hand on the sheets. “Toldja, I hate t’ lose.”

 

He turned his head to bury his nose into Mako’s fluffy white hair, and sighed happily.

 

It was a minute or so before he spoke again.

 

“Anywho, tomorrow I’m thinkin’ pizza.”


	2. Hurts So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straight up fuckin'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late OTL. I got really badly sick yesterday and had a hard time working on this one. But I'm not giving up! I'm just gonna have to jump into Day Three's prompt as soon as I post this. 
> 
> Anywho, Day Two was Rough which is one of my favorite things ever, so I had a lotta fun.

Hopefully the motel room on the other side of the wall was vacant, because it was gonna be one of those nights.

 

Roadhog let out a low growl from underneath his mask, grabbing at Junkrat’s hair tighter and driving his throbbing cock deeper into his throat. The younger man was kneeling on the floor in front of him, moaning around the massive dick in his mouth as his head was shoved back and forth against Hog’s crotch. Rat’s arms were tied to his back, so the only leverage he currently had was the large hand gripping his head. They’ve done this numerous times already, so deepthroating the Pig’s cock came naturally at this point. Feeling that pierced head prod the back of his throat excited Rat to no end. The fact that he could fit Mako’s entire girth in his mouth in the first place was some kind of miracle. 

 

In what felt like forever, Mako pulled the other man off of his cock, a thin sliver of saliva still connecting the tip to Jamison’s mouth. The smaller man took a short moment to catch his breath as Mako stood, nudging his head towards the bed. After some awkward maneuvering, Jamison was lying on his back on the bed with his legs spread as far as they could go. Mako’s hand made it’s way onto his chest, the ropes keeping his arms together rubbing against his back more roughly. The large hand traveled upwards and wrapped around Jamie’s neck, testing the waters with a slight squeeze. He felt the man under him swallow, only to receive a quick nod to continue. The hand around Jamie’s throat is squeezing tighter now, and Mako leans in close ’til the snout of his mask is rubbing against Jamie’s cheek. 

 

“Such a good boy,” Mako said. “You act like you’re in charge when we’re out there, but as soon as we’re alone you remember your place.”

 

 

Jamison groaned. God, Mako’s gruff voice alone could make Jamie come right then and there. He could be using that tone to read a goddamn cookbook and there’d be a mess in his pants.

 

Mako’s other hand made its way down between Jamison’s legs, his large fingers teasing his wet hole. Jamison tried to lift his hips in hopes that Mako would hurry the fuck up and put a finger in, but instead he got a harsh slap on the thigh. The sheer force of it made him yelp slightly.

 

“You’re my toy, tonight. You’ll get what you want when I think you deserve it.”

 

Jamie’s neck was freed, and now both hands were on his thighs as Mako slid down to face the smaller man’s crotch. Lifting his mask over his mouth, he moved forward and bit down on the inside of Jamie’s legs. Jamie shrieked, his breath now coming out in short huffs as Mako made sure he left a mark. As soon as he was done, he bit that pale thigh once more, this time close to the knee in the hopes that tomorrow the hickey would be noticeable from under Jamison’s raggedy shorts. 

 

Feeling satisfied with his handiwork, Mako decided to take some pity on his charge and shoving a finger into his hole. The welcome intrusion made Jamison shout in pleasure, lighting a fire deep within Mako’s stomach. His finger began pushing in and out of Jamison at a rough pace, grinning wickedly as his boss yelled and swore repeatedly.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!”

 

Mako must’ve hit that really good spot inside of Jamison, because he could feel the other man’s body tremble as he whimpered, begging for more. Mako’s other hand still resting on one of Jamie’s thighs was squeezing tightly now, sure to leave a nasty bruise. The flashes of pain and pleasure switching back and forth was so overwhelming, Jamison feared he was going to release too soon. He could already feel something begin to coil inside of him, and he mustered up all the willpower he had to hang on. 

 

That maddening finger left his entrance, making him feel both disappointed and relieved. Mako pulled his mask back over his mouth, and grabbed Jamison by the shoulder to flip him over onto his stomach. With his face buried into the pillow and his ass up in the air, Mako put one hand on Jamie’s hip and the other on his head. Jamison muffled a moan into the soft pillow as Mako leaned down beside his ear.

 

Now for the _really_ fun part.

 

“You love this, don’t you?” Mako said. “Love being an obedient, tight hole for me to fuck?”

 

A small “mmhmm” came from Jamie’s buried mouth. Mako wasn’t satisfied with that answer, so he fisted Jamison’s hair and pulled his head up from the pillow. “I want to hear you say it. Let this whole entire shithole of a motel know how much you love it.”

 

“Agh-! Fuck yeah, I do!” Jamison screamed. “Fuckin’ love gettin’ stuffed by that fat pig cock a’ yers!”

 

“That’s more like it.”

 

Mako let go of Jamison’s head and leaned back upwards, giving him one last slap on his backside before lining up his throbbing dick with his hole. Wasting no time, he pushed right into Jamison and immediately fell into that same brutal pace he had when he was using his finger. Gripping his hips, Mako was intoxicated by the harsh slapping sound of skin against skin as he rammed his dick into Jamie. Their moans and swears filled the room as they moved closer to their orgasms. Mako brought a hand down between Jamison’s legs to rub furiously at his small dick, making the other man bury his face into the pillow again to scream. Mako felt Jamie’s walls clench around him, and within a few seconds he was coming inside of him.

 

—

The bathwater was nice and warm. The soap that the motel provided were surprisingly pretty decent and smelled pleasant. Mako raked the bar of soap over Jamie’s aching limbs with gentle care while the other man laid back against his belly in the bathtub. Jamie swayed his head back and forth, humming a tune of his own. Mako moved his head down to leave a kiss on Jamison’s shoulder, earning a giggle from the bomb enthusiast. 

 

“Next time we root, I wantcha t’ ride me,” Jamison said. Mako arched a brow in curiosity.

 

“I’m pretty huge,” he replied, placing the soap bar down to wrap his arm around Jamie’s torso. “I’ll just crush your hips into dust.”

 

“Mmm, you know I love it when you hurt me,” Jamie grinned. He shifted in Mako’s arm so he could face the taller man. “Don’t go easy on me either.”

 

Mako chuckled at that. “You really are a masochist.” 


	3. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat's good with his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three is First Time.
> 
> Didn't specify what kind of first time. so.
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Perhaps the clear moonlit sky hanging over their campsite was almost _too_ perfect for this moment. The fire still crackled next to the two criminals lying on the ground as they made out, Hog on his back with a hand rubbing along Junkrat’s spine while the beanpole of a man on top of him toyed with a nipple ring. They had quite an exciting day, the evidence of the day’s events sitting by Roadhog’s bike in stuffed burlap sacks. 

 

And what better way to end a good day than to have a hot make-out session by a warm fire?

 

Junkrat was the one to move away, saliva dribbled all over his chin. He brought his hand from Roadhog’s chest up to the older man’s face, brushing loose strands of silver hair from that gorgeous face he loved. “How’s ‘bout I treat ya tonight, eh Hoggy?”

 

Roadhog knew what that glimmer in Rat’s eye meant. After such a successful day, he supposed he could let the younger man indulge. He waved a hand over where their supplies were located, and Junkrat excitedly hopped up from on top of Hog to rush over to the pile. While Jamison searched for one of the brand new tubes of lube they stole, Mako unbuckled his hefty belt and pulled his pants and underwear down. His lower half was met with a slight chill from the night air, but otherwise the fire kept him comfortable. The promise of what was to come had got the attention of his dick, and he wrapped a hand around it to arouse himself further while he waited patiently. Mako was glad he took his mask off earlier, unable to hold down a small laugh as he watched the giddy blonde hop back towards where they were stationed on the ground. 

 

“You’re always so good t’ me, Hog. ‘Bout time I returned the favor!” Jamie said as he settled himself between Mako’s thick thighs. It was pretty disappointing that he couldn’t see Mako’s face over his large belly, but he bet that whatever delicious sounds he could get out of his bodyguard would definitely make up for it. “Get comfy now, I’ll take good care a’ ye.”

 

Mako placed both his hand on his sides, and Jamie got a really good look at that beautiful, huge cock. He held back the urge to throw himself down and suck Mako off to oblivion, but that wasn’t tonight’s mission.

 

Oh no, it was something way better. Something he hadn’t had a chance to do yet.

 

Placing both hands on the inside of Mako’s mighty thighs, he went down and ran his tongue along his hole. Mako threw his head back and moaned as Jamison lapped at his entrance, his fingers slightly digging into the dirt. The bodyguard became progressively louder once he felt that maddening tongue push inside, and slightly lifted his hips to egg the other man deeper. Enjoying the reaction he got out of his lover, Jamison rewarded Mako by running his flesh hand along his aching shaft while he continued to eat him out. 

 

He wouldn’t mind going on like this until Mako climaxed, but he still had a main objective to complete. Plus, that lube beside them was starting to look a bit lonely. Jamison pulled himself away from Mako’s ass and propped himself up into a sitting position. He grabbed the lube and uncapped it with ease so he could pour a generous amount into his flesh hand (It felt kinda weird to rub the lube one-handed, but he wasn’t up for having lube seep through his metal hand). Reaching back down towards Mako’s crotch, Jamison slipped the first finger in. He took things slow; thrusting in and out at a lazy pace while Mako sighed heavily. “Put another in,” the larger man huffed. “Ooh, and you say I’m impatient!” Jamison laughed as he slipped another finger in. “It’ll be worth th’ wait Hoggy, just you wait.”

 

Propping his metal hand on Mako’s stomach, Jamie spread the fingers inside of Mako to begin spreading him open. Another lovely moan fell from his bodyguard’s lips, and he placed a third finger inside. “We’ll get to the main event soon enough,” he muttered to himself. 

 

When Mako felt loose enough inside, Jamison pulled his fingers out and coated his hand in more lube. He moved upwards to make eye contact with Mako, giving the man a goofy thumbs up as to be sure he was still good to go. Mako just rolled his eyes and told him to hurry up. Jamison brought his fingers together, and pushed his whole hand inside. Mako gasped, and Jamie could have sworn he saw the older man’s dick jump. His flesh hand felt really weird at first, being completely engulfed. But once he started to move is hand in and out slowly, he giggled in delight. Jamie thought after clenching his hand and _really_ fisting Mako, but unfortunately that would have to wait for the next time they did this. Mako groaned as he reached his climax, cum spurting on the underside of his belly as well as on parts of Jamison’s arm. Jamison pulled his hand out of Mako’s ass and wiped it along his tattered shorts before climbing back on top of Mako and planting a kiss on his big lips. 

 

“Had fun?”

 

Mako shrugged. “Hmm. I give it a soft 8.” Jamison scoffed at him playfully and lightly slapped his shoulder. “Aww, don’t be so cruel! That performance was worthy of 10’s across the board.” 

 

 

The man below him smiled. “I can show you what a 10 out of 10 feels like,” he said, rubbing a massive paw along Jamison’s thigh. To his surprise, the blonde pushed his hand away and shook his head. “Nah, only cared about takin’ care a’ you. But I’ll be sure ta take you up on that next time.”

 

The bodyguard respected his charge’s wishes and placed his hand on the back of Jamison’s head to gently bring their foreheads together. He would get them both up to prepare for bed in a moment, but the moment felt just right for Mako to make a first of his own.

 

“I love you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothin' like professing your love after a sensual round of fisting, amirite?
> 
> Yeah, that was pretty corny of me. Don't really care.


	4. Unholy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh..........better late than never I guess?
> 
> The Day Four prompt was Alternate Universe, and I went with the priest/demon AU cuz it's fun. 
> 
> I'm a Catholic writing such a thing during Lent. I'm terrible.
> 
> ANYWAYS.

Mako made a lot of mistakes in his life. His previous fuck ups include crashing his first car, dumping someone via text message, walking out of a store without paying, getting into multiple drunken bar fights, and just recently, joined a priesthood.

 

But this? There was no going back from this one.

 

But here he was, lying on the floor of a church, in the middle of the night, with a demon on top of him bouncing on his dick. 

 

The demon clung to Mako’s shoulders as he rolled his hips. The priest’s hands gripped them firmly, giving them a slight squeeze every time the hell creature sunk downwards. His right arm was pitch black and littered with thorns, and the claws at the end dug sharply into Mako’s skin. Every once in awhile a giggle passed those sharp teeth, as if it was so fucking hilarious that a priest was committing such a sinful act with a being from Hell.

 

Which, in his twisted opinion, it was.

 

“Ooh, y’know what’d, ha, what’d be real good?” the demon known as Jamison said. “If somebody walked in an- _ngh, fuck!_ \- a-and saw their beloved holy man gettin’ some.” He cackled wickedly as he moved faster, getting a low growl from the man below him. “And from a guy like me no less! Oh ain’t you in some deep shit.”

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Mako responded, lifting his hips to drill deeper into the annoying fiend. He hoped that fucking the demon even harder would distract him from running his damn mouth, but unfortunately it only seemed to egg him on further. “Oho, I don’t think that type a’ language is appropriate in here, mate.” 

 

“Your very existence is…inappropriate.”

 

“That don’t seem ta bother you too much though, does it?”

 

That smug bastard always knew what to say to get Mako riled up. Moaning and panting heavily, Mako thrusted upwards even quicker as he chased the release beginning to coil inside of him. The sooner he came, the sooner he could take Jamison the fuck out of there and pretend he didn’t just soil the sanctity of the church right in front of God themself. The faster pace seemed to suit Jamison just fine, for he had tossed his head back to yell. Mako watched as that maddening long tongue slipped past the other’s lips, swiping briefly over his fangs before lolling outside of his mouth overall. The view he got was so erotic; he thought about how good it would feel for those sharp teeth to graze his member while he gripped the horn on his head that wasn’t broken and shoving his mouth over it. Now _that_ was something to try out for next time.

 

Wait.

 

Next time?

 

Shit. Mako wanted this a second time. And maybe a third. Or a seventh. Hell, maybe even forever. He was already going against everything he’s ever been taught as it was, at this point he no longer gave a fuck. 

 

Mako was so clouded by his terrible thoughts, he barely noticed that the demon had leaned down to kiss him on the mouth. Jamison’s tongue quickly slipped into his mouth, and the sensation of their tongues rubbing against each other was too much. Mako brought his hands up from Jamison’s hips to wrap them around his waist, shoving himself hard and deep inside the demon a few more times before he finally climaxed. Jamison, feeling pretty annoyed that he didn’t get to come along with Mako, broke the kiss and reached his left hand down between his legs to rub hastily at his dick while Mako was still seated inside of him. The priest felt a twinge of overstimulation as he suddenly felt Jamison’s walls clench around him, but a short gasp later and the feeling subsided. The demon flopped down on top of Mako, making sure his head was positioned so his horns weren't digging into the larger man’s face. The two caught there breaths as they laid there on the floor, quietly enjoying the afterglow. 

 

“I hope ya liked that as much as I did,” Jamison eventually piped up. “Fer a priest, ya sure know how ta show a freak a good time.” He giggled, lifting his head up to face the other man. “Though, I doubt this is somethin’ on yer bucket list.”

 

Mako rolled his eyes. “I didn’t even want to be a priest in the first place, so in some fucked up way this had to happen, I suppose.” 

 

“Aww, but I thought ya loved sittin’ on your ass in that confessional box lookin’ bored as hell!” Jamison joked. “If ya hate it here so much, why’d ya fuckin’ do it anyways?”

 

The priest looked away from the demon, his face downcast. “Don’t make me talk about it.”

 

He made that remark because he knew Jamison had the power to manipulate others and read their thoughts. He knew everyone’s vices; he could hear every delicious sin ringing through their heads. Jamison loved to toy with mortals’ lives that way, each of his victims being forced to face their demons while he watched in evil amusement. And yet, as much as he wanted to be that asshole, something about Mako made him different from other humans. Jamison had tortured priests before with their own sins, but something deep within his black heart (could he even call it a heart?) kept him from pushing the other man further. So he didn’t. Besides, a mopey Mako was never any fun.

 

“This place is startin’ ta give me th’ creeps. How’s about we go back ta your place for a round two?” Jamison smirked. 

 

Mako sighed. “It’s gonna take awhile ’til I can get up again.” He gave the demon a suspicious look when the other’s expression didn’t falter, but instead had laughed and wiggled his claws. “Not a problem, mate. I can fix that.” That earned him another eye roll from the larger man.

 

“Just…give me some time before you put a curse on my dick.”


	5. Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog did good today and gets a nice reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Five prompt was a freebie, which is straight up dangerous.
> 
> More bottom!Hog for yall cuz I love being versatile.

“You gonna put it in, or are you gonna keep shaking it around like a goddamn imbecile?”

Junkrat laughed at Roadhog’s impatience as he moved his hand from the strap-on to the inside of the larger man’s thigh. “Sorry mate, fuckin’ love this thing.”

With a huff, Roadhog spread his legs wider along the motel bed, giving the smaller man more room as well as a nicer view of his hard cock and lubed hole. That revved Junkrat’s engines a bit more, so he scooted closer until the strap-on rubbed against Roadhog’s dick. “Ooh Hoggy, I’m gonna fuck ya ’til yer squealin’ like the lil’ piggy that you are,” Junkrat said as he guided the strap-on into Hog. He watched the thick bright purple toy sink into the man under him, catching the sound of a quiet moan. “Gonna have to work on your dirty talk though,” Hog wheezed. “Least it’s a lot better than what you said last night.”

“Hey, I’m tryin’ me damn best t’ be sexy!” Junkrat said as he placed his arms on both sides of Roadhog pushed his hips forward. “Well since you think yer a fuckin’ expert or some shit, you say somethin’!” 

Roadhog wheezed with laughter once more. “What, and have you coming before you even move?” Ignoring the scoff from his now-beet red companion, Hog placed his massive hands on Rat’s ass to pull him even closer and drive into him deeper. The force of it made the other end of his strap-on rub against his small dick, and Rat lets all his other emotions fly out the door. “O-oh fuck,” he mutters as he begins moving at a steady pace. “You said you wanted to make me squeal, didn’t you?” Hog asked with a smirk, “Come on and really fuck me, Jamison.”

Actually listening to Roadhog for once, Junkrat sped up his thrusts. Small huffs of breath left his mouth as slap sounds filled the room, his hips rolling harsher into his lover. “M’ bodyguard did such a good job today,” Junkrat said. “Gonna treat ya good. Treat ya good cuz me Hoggy deserves the best!” 

While his metal hand gripped the sheets below them, his lifted his flesh hand to grip Roadhog’s leaking cock, stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts. Soft moans were coming from Hog now, closing his eyes and breathing heavily through his nose while Junkrat drilled into him. With just a little persuasion, Roadhog had the smaller man fucking him good. Rat brought his head down to Roadhog’s chest to latch his mouth onto a pierced nipple, running his tongue against the hot skin and cold metal of the nipple ring. The hand on Hog’s dick was moving all over now; thumb grazing the tip, fingers running along his massive balls…the numerous sensations made Roadhog roll his head back against the pillows, and he grit his teeth as he felt his climax begin to build inside of him. Without warning, Roadhog wrapped an arm around his charge and flipped them over. Hog was now huffing loudly as he ground his large hips into Junkrat’s strap-on and chased his release. Junkrat’s hands scrambled for purchase and eventually fell upon Roadhog’s hips, lifting his own bony ones upwards to meet the other man halfway. 

The motel bed was squeaking now from Roadhog’s aggressive riding, and Junkrat loved every second of it. The way Hog slammed on top of him, Junkrat knew he was going to have some serious bruises all over his lower half tomorrow. He grinned wildly at the thought of it. Those rapid movements were also making the strap-on rub against his dick again, this time the sensation was more intense. Junkrat decided this was his favorite position.

He could tell that Roadhog was getting close, so he brought his flesh hand back to his dick and stroked it furiously. Within seconds Roadhog was coming with a small grunt, ceasing his rocking as most of his come splashed all over Junkrat’s sweaty chest. A few strands made their way along Rat’s chin, but the smaller man wasn’t bothered in the slightest. Once the larger man cooled down, he lifted himself off of Junkrat and settled himself between the other man’s legs so he too could get his release. Hog was just about to undo the straps around Rat’s hips when he paused and veered his head towards the door. 

“Oi, what’s the holdup?” Junkrat snapped while he finished wiping himself off with the bedsheets. 

But Roadhog was already off of him and moving around the room, grabbing his mask and quickly covering his face. “We gotta go. Cops are here.”

Junkrat hollered in frustration but couldn’t disagree with him, for soon he also picked up on the sound of footsteps from outside the door. Junkrat hopped off the bed and collected his things, grateful that they had hid their heavier artillery with Roadhog’s bike in a hiding spot not too far from the motel they were at. Roadhog looked over and watched as Junkrat sprinted around the room, and noticed that he still hadn’t taken off the strap-on. The dildo attached was flopping around rapidly along with his movements, and Roadhog couldn’t help but laugh despite the current situation. 

Junkrat whipped his head around to face the other man with an annoyed look. “This ain’t th’ time fo-“ 

He saw where Roadhog was looking, and cast his eyes downwards at his hips. Realizing how stupid he looked, he quickly ripped the strap-on off of him and chucked it across the room. As he did so however, the room of their motel room swung open.

“Police! Hands in the a-“

Unfortunately for the first police officer to enter, they were in the path of the strap-on that was swung in the air. The strap-on whacked them directly between the eyes, and they crumbled to the ground. While the other officers were taken aback, Roadhog and Junkrat leapt out the window with their things while still stark naked. Luckily the motel they were at was only ground level, so as soon as their feet hit the ground they sprinted their way towards where the chopper was hidden within the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to xRabbitx for giving me some ideas! This one's for you.


	6. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako invites Jamison over his apartment for dinner. And maybe something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Day Six prompt was Fetish Of Choice but my kinks are pretty vanilla...I'm really into rough sex and riding but I already wrote those LOL
> 
> I do enjoy dirty talk though, so I went with that.
> 
> Anyways, this one-shot is actually a spinoff of SassyLassy and I's fic Made To Order! While the fic itself is rated T and the main character is D.Va, roadrat is a side pairing and I had initially planned on writing something like this for these two. You don't have to read MTO in order to read this one-shot, but you might get lost on a few plot references. This takes place some time before the recent chapter.
> 
> However, if you do read MTO and are coming to this after reading chapter thirteen...............I hope this makes up for throwing a curve ball at yall LMFAO
> 
> On a side note, this is the longest one-shot out of all the others!

It was closing time at the garage. The work day was over, and all the sweaty mechanics covered in grease and dirt locked up their toolboxes and called it a night. As the lights were shut off, Jamison grabbed his belongings from under his bench and left his workspace. He made a quick stop into the bathroom to wash his flesh hand and wipe the grime off of his prosthetic one, as well as tidy up whatever had landed onto his face. Normally he wouldn’t care about cleaning himself up before he headed home, but tonight wasn’t like the others.

 

He was expecting someone outside the door.

 

Jamison put on his raggedy bomber jacket as he headed towards the exit, and felt another wave of nervousness when he saw Mako’s form through the glass door. After a month and a half of dating each other, this was the first time Jamison was heading over to Mako’s apartment. Normally he was a very confident fellow, and of course he was excited that Mako wanted him to spend the night in his home, but everything about Mako in general gave him a case of butterflies. He swung his overnight bag over his shoulder, and opened the door. Mako turned around, the serious look on his face becoming much softer when it was Jamison who appeared. Jamison beamed at the sight of his large boyfriend that he had so much love for; he thought Mako looked super cool in his leather jacket covered in multicolor pins and badges. His smile grew even bigger when he noticed that the small pig pin that he got him for his birthday was on there too, conveniently over the location of his heart.

 

To his surprise, Mako offered his hand. A strong warmth plowed through Jamison’s entire body, and he excitedly placed his unoccupied hand into the other’s much larger one. Jamison swung their held hands as they walked down the brightly lit street, and broke into loud rambles about his workday while Mako looked back at the smaller man and quietly listened. 

 

—-

 

The couple paused in front of a large brick building, and Mako let go of Jamison’s hand to dig into his pocket and pull out a set of keys. He unlocked the front door, and they both stepped inside the apartment complex. Mako gestured to the elevator across the lobby, and Jamison hopped over to it to press the button. When Mako caught up behind him, the doors opened and they made their way inside. 

 

“What floor we goin’?”

 

“Top.”

 

“Oho, fancy.”

 

When the elevator doors opened again, the men walked across the red carpeted hallway and moved past multiple doors with numbers on them. Mako stopped in front of a door with the number 574. He pulled out the set of keys once more, and unlocked the creaky door to his apartment. When he walked inside his home, he moved aside so Jamison could follow through. Stepping inside himself, Jamison looked around the unlit living room and vaguely made out the shape of a couch in the darkness. Mako flicked a light switch, and the apartment was in full color. The walls were covered in numerous photo frames, no doubt some of them depicting Mako’s former biker gang. Jamison noticed one of a much younger Mako, one where he appeared to be on a farm and was knelt beside a large muddy pig, grinning from ear to ear.

 

It was really cute.

 

“Ravioli for dinner sound good?” the diner cook asked the mechanic as he took off his coat and threw it onto the couch. Jamison turned to the taller man and nodded enthusiastically, taking off his own baggy coat and placing it on top of Mako’s. His peg leg tapped against the hard wood floor, and then tapped on the tile of the kitchen with a lighter _clink_ sound. While the kitchen was small, it was pretty impressive that it was still roomy enough to accommodate for Mako’s size. The counter that sectioned off the kitchen from the living room also worked as a dining table, so Jamison figured he’d have to make his way back around when it was time to eat. As the raviolis simmered in the pot on the stove, Mako moved around the kitchen and opened drawers and cabinets to pull out silverware and bowls for the two of them. 

 

“How’d ya day go after I left the diner today?” Jamison asked as he settled onto a barstool on the other side of the counter. Stirring the raviolis in the pot with a wooden spoon, Mako turned his head to speak. “Pretty busy. Had to cook a lot of special orders, guess a lot of folks really dug the pecan pancakes.”

 

Jamison chuckled. “Bet Hana had ‘er hands full! She works real hard, I know. Sure wish the taller sheila would take it easy on the poor girl.”

 

“The way she ran around today reminded me of the day she ran at me to tell me about you,” Mako said. “She looked like she was going to faint.”

 

Jamison leaned his face into his hands. “I owe Hana me life for that. She worked her magic an’ now I’m with th’ most gorgeous man I ever laid eyes on.”

 

A slight blush crept on Mako’s face, and he quickly turned away to pull the raviolis from the burner. Unfortunately for him, Jamison caught it and giggled while Mako poured raviolis into the two bowls. Mako placed a bowl in front of a very eager Jamison, and walked over to the fridge to pull out a thing of shredded parmesan cheese. When he returned in front of the younger man, he drizzled a very generous amount of the cheese into his own food before handing it to Jamison. “If I could eat nothing but raviolis without getting sick of the taste, I’d eat only that forever,” Mako said with a tiny smile. “Sure as hell would cut down on my food expenses.”

 

Jamison laughed. “What, Ana won’t let you take some food home wit ya? S’the least the ol’ bird could do for ye. You work so hard, m’sure she wouldn’t notice a missing potato or two.”

 

“I have too much respect for the woman to steal from her.”

 

“Stealin’s too harsh a word. Call it, uh, ‘borrowing’.

 

“You can’t borrow food, Jamison.”

 

They both laughed.

 

As the two ate their ravioli dinner, Jamison hastily stuffed raviolis in his mouth. He didn’t realize just how hungry he was, but as soon as he cleaned his bowl of pasta he looked up at Mako who was staring. He blinked, and looked down and noticed Mako had only eaten two of his raviolis.

 

Yeah, guess Jamison was REALLY hungry.

 

“Ah…sorry mate, they were…real good,” Jamison said with a nervous chuckle. 

 

“You want any more?” Mako asked.

 

Jamison nodded, lifting his empty bowl. As Mako leaned forward to take it, his head dipped down to leave a soft kiss on Jamison’s unsuspecting mouth. He could feel the smaller man quickly tense up in surprise, only to immediately melt into the kiss. Jamison suddenly felt Mako’s tongue run along the corners of his mouth, then the larger man pulled away.

 

“You had sauce all over your face,” Mako said to his partner.

 

Once Mako turned his back to refill Jamison’s bowl, he didn’t register the sound of a barstool moving across the wood floor as Jamison made his way back into the kitchen. He placed a hand on top of Mako’s holding the spoon and gazed up at his boyfriend with a new kind of hunger in his eyes.

 

“On second thought, hold off on seconds.”

 

With his other hand, he grabbed the collar of Mako’s black t-shirt and pulled him down for another kiss. This one was much more heated than the one Mako gave him, Jamison wasting no time in slipping his tongue into Mako’s mouth. Mako let go of the spoon to bring his arms around Jamison’s small frame, and Jamison hopped up to wrap his limbs around him while Mako slid a hand down to squeeze Jamison’s ass. The blonde moaned into Mako’s mouth, and the taller man walked out of the kitchen and into his bedroom while the two continued to make out.

 

Mako plopped them both onto his bed, and lifted himself up for a moment to pull off his t-shirt and unbuckle his pants. Jamison got to work on his own clothes, practically ripping off his top in excitement and kicking off his shoe and sweatpants. Mako leaned back downwards to tap on Jamison’s peg leg, as if quietly asking if the smaller man wanted to keep his prosthetics on. Jamison quickly pulled off his peg leg, and placed it on the floor on the side of the bed while Mako got up and shuffled through the drawer of his nightstand. He pulled out a condom and was about to put it on when Jamison stopped him with a muttered “Hold up!”

 

Still standing by the edge of the bed, Mako watched as Jamison got up and crawled towards the larger man with hunger in his eyes. “Lemme do it,” Jamison said as he reached a hand up for the condom. Mako blushed at the gesture, but let the blonde do as he wished. Once he put the condom in Jamison’s hand, Jamison placed it on the bed next to him and pulled down the waistbands of Mako’s pants and boxers one-handed with the other’s help. Jamison was greeted by Mako’s half-erect dick, and gave the tip a quick peck. He moved downward to drag his tongue along the base, making sure to pause and trace a vein every now and then while Mako hummed in approval above him. Once his dick was fully erect, Jamison picked the condom back up and unwrapped the packaging so he could roll it onto the other man. Just as he was done, he stretched upward to press a kiss on Mako’s broad nose before laying down on his back once more and getting comfortable amongst the large, soft pillows. Mako rejoined him on the bed, lying on top of Jamison and kissing him all over while the blond giggled madly underneath him.

 

As he moved downwards, Mako ran his large calloused hands all over Jamison’s small frame. His fingers grazed over his shoulders, his binder, his stomach, and eventually landed in between his thighs. Jamison groaned when Mako spread his legs, and found himself gripping the sheets when Mako went in for the kill.

 

He felt Mako’s tongue rub against his dick, and it ran around it for awhile until Mako moved downwards to lap at his wet hole. Jamison tossed his head back and gasped, shooting his flesh hand down to grip Mako’s hair while the older man ate him out. “Shit, oh fuck, Mako tha’s it, right there, fuck-“ Jamison panted as he lifted his hips to grind against Mako’s face. To his disappointment, Mako moved his head up to look at Jamison, but judging by the smirk on his face Jamison deduced that he wouldn’t feel that way for long. “Feel good, huh?” Mako asked lowly, his deep voice running a shiver up Jamison’s spine.

 

“O-oh yeah, mate. Already better than when I do it solo.”

 

Mako moved upwards on the bed to lay next to Jamison, but left a hand between the skinny man’s legs. “Oh, really? And what do you think about when you play with yourself?”

 

Shit, the sudden dirty talk from someone as stoic as Mako was a real surprise. But Jamison sure as hell wasn’t gonna complain, it was really hot. Feeling a finger tease at his entrance, Jamison shuddered as he responded. “You know th’ answer to that one.”

 

Mako chuckled. “Bet it feels good to have the real thing now, doesn’t it?” he said as he slipped his middle finger inside Jamison. The blonde’s breathing fell into short pants now as Mako began rocking his hand. “Tell me, Jamie. Is this what you do when you think about me?”

 

With a gulp, Jamison nodded his head frantically and moaned loudly as that thick finger rubbed against that spot inside him. “A-all the fucking time! ‘Bout time you fucked me!” he said with a groan.

 

“Well, you’re not gonna have to wait anymore”

 

Jamison whined when Mako pulled his finger out of him, but when Mako maneuvered over him to position himself between his spread legs, he decided it was a loss he was willing to take. Because what he was about to receive was _oh_ so much better. He shot both arms upward to grip the headboard of the bed as Mako guided his dick inside of him, hissing at the welcomed intrusion. Mako placed his arms on both sides of his boyfriend and slowly ground against him. As his movements gradually increased into actual thrusts, Mako buried his face into Jamison’s neck. “Scream for me,” he muttered against the other man’s ear. “Let everyone know who’s fucking you this good.”

 

He was moving faster now, growling and shoving his fat cock deeper into the mechanic. Jamison brought his arms from the headboard to around Mako’s wide shoulders, yelling his name and swearing like a sailor. The headboard slapped against the wall slightly as the two men indulged in one another. Jamison grit his teeth and grunting out loud as he came, and Mako pounded his hips even harder into him to reach his own climax through the increased tightness surrounding his dick. Within a few more thrusts, Mako came with a short gasp.

 

Once the two men caught their breaths, Mako pulled out of Jamison and rolled onto his back. He rolled the condom off his spent dick and tossed it in the waste bin on the side of the bin. Mako pulled his pants back up and rolled back around to put an arm around Jamison, who looked exhausted but was grinning from ear to ear. 

 

“Hooly dooly, never took you as a fella into dirty talk!” he said with a weak laugh. Mako gave him a shrug. “To be honest, I don’t know where that came from either.”

 

Jamison laid his head against Mako’s hairy chest. “You better do that th’ next time we root. That was fuckin’ hot.”

 

He was just about to close his eyes and drift into sleep before he remembered something. “Aw shit, mate, I never let you finish yer dinner. Those raviolis are probably cold by now.”

 

Mako pressed a kiss to Jamison’s forehead. “Don’t worry about it. This was a much better meal, anyways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE PROMPT AND I'M ALL DONE [HUFF]


	7. Slurp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat wants to try something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE IT YALL
> 
> WEEKS LATE BUT I DON'T CARE
> 
> The last day's prompt was Aftercare/Aftermath, and this is not at all what yall are probably expecting.
> 
> Also sorry this one's a lot shorter than the rest, I was kinda in a hurry to finish this series lmfao

Junkrat opened his eyes slowly, squinting as they adjusted to the brightness of the room. He could feel a bit of drool running down the side of his chin, and reached his good hand up to wipe it off. But as his hand reached his head, he realized that the area around his neck was more occupied with cushion than normal. Feeling around, he noticed that there were actually multiple pillows underneath him, and even a few ice packs wrapped in plastic that had since melted. When he tried to lift his head, however, he felt a slight twinge of pain in his neck.

 

Roadhog was lying next to the blond, reading a book behind the scratchy lenses of his mask. He must’ve heard the slight groan of pain from Junkrat, for he had placed the book down to give his attention to his partner. “Don’t move too much,” the bodyguard told his boss. “Looks like I need to replace those ice packs.”

 

Junkrat blinked in confusion. “Th’ hell’s up with all this shit?” he asked, rubbing his sore neck. Roadhog simply huffed and reached over to grab the melted ice packs. “You don’t remember what happened earlier? I’m not surprised.”

 

Earlier? What DID happen earlier? 

 

And what was that remark supposed to mean?

 

 

—

 

_“C’mon up here, big boy,” Junkrat said, lightly slapping his cheek in a playful manner._

 

_“Do you have a fucking death wish?” came the reply._

 

_“S’the least I can do for ya after that good spankin’ earlier. Wanna show some appreciation for me Hoggy is all.”_

 

_Roadhog shook his head, but began climbing up to the head of the bed regardless. “Guess I shouldn’t be surprised since you loved getting choked,” he said as his hips hovered over Junkrat’s grinning face. The blond placed his hands on each of Roadhog’s meaty thighs and lightly squeezed them, encouraging the man above him to get to it. Roadhog lowered himself down, and felt a shudder go through him when he felt the slick warmth of Jamison’s tongue run along his taint. Hog gripped his hard cock and slowly stroked his length as Rat’s tongue made its way to his ass. It was taking a lot to not completely ground his heavy hips into Jamison’s face, but that composure was slowly fading the better it felt to be eaten out._

 

_It flew_ entirely _out the window when Jamie’s tongue slipped into his ass._

 

_With his free hand, Mako gripped the wooden headboard of the bed and jerked himself off faster as rode his partner’s face. The small huffs of breath leaving Mako’s mouth stirred something within Jamison, and he brought his flesh hand to his own crotch and slipped a finger inside of himself. When he felt Mako’s movements grow faster, he groaned as he put another into his hole and rubbed himself off more roughly._

 

_The following events that occurred were two things Jamison wasn’t expecting. The first was that he didn’t expect Mako to yell as loud as he did when he came, and the second thing he didn’t expect was Mako to unknowingly plop right on top of Jamie’s face after coming down from his high. Mako quickly realized his error when he suddenly heard panicked “MMPHFF MMMPPPHFFFFF!!!” from underneath him, followed by Jamie aggressively slapping him against his thighs. When he lifted himself off the bed, Mako was bombarded with angry insults and complaints of neck pains. Eventually, in what seemed like eternity, Jamison tired himself out from all his yelling and passed out, already drooling all over the pillows as he snored._

 

_Mako sighed as he walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a couple of ice packs._

 

—-

 

“I let ya sit on my face? Why th’ fuck would I do somethin’ that stupid?” Junkrat retorted while scratching at a bald spot on his head. “Yer probably just fuckin’ wit me. Bet I got me head stuck in one a them revolvin’ doors again, roight?”

 

Roadhog turned his head to stare at the wall as if the wall was a camera.

 

“Sure, Rat.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S ALL, FOLKS
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm glad I did this because I feel a lot more confident about writing smut. Expect more in the future wink wonk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Feel free to visit my tumblr and/or twitter @masterbunne and say hi! I love hearing from y'all. ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
